


Short Stories

by darkthunder1589



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short Story, Tim Drake is Catlad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkthunder1589/pseuds/darkthunder1589
Summary: Short stories I wrote for my English class.





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure my teacher still hasn't figured out that all my characters are named after DC characters.

"This is absolutely awful!" Stephanie complained, picking up another box and carrying it out of the shed. Being forced to clean the shed was bad enough, but having to do it in this wretched heat was torture.

"It would be less awful if you would just be quiet and work," Jason snapped. He seemed to be struggling with his two boxes filled with manifolds of items, but she just threw him an abhorful look. Stephanie opened her mouth, ready to say something that would surely provoke the boy, but was stopped by the appearance of a third person.

"That's enough you two. We still have a lot of work to do so stop bickering." Cassandra, ever the mediator, chided as she placed down her own boxes.

"Whatever," Jason scoffed. He stomped his way back to the shed, only dropping the conversation in order to appease Cassandra.

Stephanie turned to look at the shed, slumping as she thought of all the work they had left to do.

Noticing her succorless look, Cassandra gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, with the three of us working together it shouldn't take us that long to finish," She smiled.

Stephanie didn't seem convinced. 

"I feel like this is going to take forever. I'm supposed to meet up with Tim later tonight," She said sadly.

Cassandra paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to sow some motivation into the girl.

"How about this? If we can get all of this done by seven I'll let you use my car, okay?" Cassandra offered, hoping to relight the spark of perseverance she had had earlier.

"Really!" Stephanie's eyes lit up. Cassandra nodded, a small smile pulling at her lips. 

"Well then let's get to work!" Stephanie shot off towards the shed, nearly knocking over Jason who was on his way out.


	2. Queen Among Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little implied Stray!Tim story. I absolutely love this AU.

Tim sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, kicking it shut again with his foot and making his way to the kitchen. His adopted mother Selina looked up from where she was reading her book on the couch, noticing his sorrowful mien.

"What is the matter Kitten? You look a bit down," Selina inquired. Tim grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge, smiling slightly at the nickname as he went to sit down next to her on the couch. He grabbed a blanket lying nearby and wrapped it around himself. He wiggled around until he felt comfortable. Selina began to giggle, undaunted by the small glare sent her way.

Tim had situated himself in a way that the blanket wrapped around him looked like a cocoon with only his head and hands, still holding his pop, were sticking out. He took a sip of his drink, but didn't answer.

"Tim?" Selina questioned again, feeling very worried for the boy in front of her. He sat quietly, staring down at the can in his hand. Selina studied her son, suddenly noticing how gaunt he looked.

Selina crawled closer to him and cradled his face in her hands. She tilted his head up so she could see Tim's bright blue eyes, brimming with tears.

"Kitten please, tell me what's wrong!" She implored. A beat passed before Tim spoke, his voice watery with suppressed tears.

"Today," Tim swallowed thickly, "today is the anniversary of the accident." Selina's eyes softened in understanding.

'The accident' happened last year-apparently exactly last year. Tim's parents had gone on a trip to Europe, leaving Tim with a nanny. While there they ended up getting into a car accident and died. After that Tim was sent to an orphanage, but ran away and was found by Selina, who then adopted him.

"Oh Kitten..." Selina trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Tears began to stream down Tim's face and a sob forced its way through his mouth. Selina wrapped her arms around him and shifted them until Tim's head was resting on her chest.

"Shh Kitten it's gonna be okay," Selina whispered, running her hands through his hair in hope of surceasing his pain.

"I-I miss th-them so much," Tim sobbed, barely choking out his words.

"I know Tim, I know. You are so brave and your parents would be so proud of you," Selina cooed. Tim sniffled as his sobs started to lessen. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," he croaked, voice rough from his crying.

"No problem Sweety. Now go get yourself cleaned up and I'll get started on making dinner. I'll even make your favorite, grilled fish and potatoes." Selina smiled as she saw his eyes light up and he rushed to untangle himself from the blanket. 

He got to his feet and beamed at her. "You are a queen among women." He playfully bowed in obeisance.

"Don't you forget it," Selina giggled, watching him run off towards his room. As she stared fondly at where he went, a ball of white fur hopped onto her lap. She looked down to see their cat Holly settling down on her lap. She began to pet the cat and it started to purr.

"How did I get so lucky as to end up with such a wonderful son," Selina smiled fondly before setting the cat on the floor and moved to the kitchen to start dinner.


	3. The Perfect Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime asks Tim to help him find a Christmas present for Bart.

Jaime rubbed his gloved hands together and snuggled further into his scarf in an effort to get warmer. Even after living in Rhode Island for four years, he still wasn't completely used to the cold, snowy weather as opposed to the hot, humid climate of his childhood home in El Paso, Texas. 

Looking around at all the people mulling past the colorfully lit shops, Jaime's nervousness began to grow.

It was a week before Christmas and he had gotten Christmas presents for everyone on his list. Well, everyone except his wonderful boyfriend Bart. No matter how hard he thought he just couldn't come up with a good idea for a gift. He wanted it to be something special and sentimental, he wanted it to really mean something to Bart.

"So, why am I here again?" Jaime looked over as the man walking beside him spoke. Tim stared up at him with his usual careworn expression, waiting for an answer. Jaime felt a pang of guilt as he looked at his old friend, knowing he has been through a lot lately; with his family issues, relationship troubles, and his two jobs. He felt bad for dragging him out into the cold, but he needed help.

"I need help finding a Christmas present for Bart," he replied, peering into a nearby shop before continuing on his way.

"Why are you asking me though?" Tim questioned.

"Come on hermano, you're like a detective! You always seem to know what people want," Jaime exclaimed, his Mexican vernacular slipping out.

Tim looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "I assume that you at least have some ideas."

"Well I was thinking of getting him a new pair of shoes or a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant, but I want to get him something special." Jaime stopped for a second to put some money in one of those beneficent club buckets that raise money for charity.

Tim paused for a second to think. "For now we should keep looking around and try to come up with some more ideas."

So that's what they did. They walked through the streets for what seemed like hours and threw around ideas for what to get Bart. They checked out a few shops, weaving their way through the other shoppers walking shiftlessly through the store. As time passed however, Jaime began to doubt they would ever find the right gift.

"This is hopeless, I'm never going to find the right gift!" Jaime exclaimed, shoving his face into his hands.

"I'm sure we'll find something Jaime, we just have to keep looking." Tim tried to reassure him, but Jaime just groaned doubtfully. 

"Wait a second, what about that?" Jaime looked up to see what Tim was pointing at.

His eyes followed Tim's finger and was shocked at the store he saw. "Wait, are you serious?"

Tim shrugged, "You told me you'd been thinking about it for a while now."

Jaime just stood there for a minute, staring at the smiling people leaving the store. They all looked like they had done some meritorious act by buying something from there.

A smile slowly crept its way onto Jaime's face as he turned to Tim. "Let's go!"

The week leading up to Christmas seemed to flash by for Jaime. His anxiety rose with every passing day until finally he was waking up in his and Bart's shared bed on Christmas morning.

He went into the kitchen and made cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Just as he was finishing up Bart came into the room.

"That smells delicious!" Bart grinned as Jaime handed him a plate of food.

Jaime grinned sheepishly, "Eat up and then we'll open presents."

They ate quickly, Jaime mostly zoning out and staring at the curtains billowing in the heat coming from the vents.

They opened the presents that were under the tree. Bart gave him a book he had wanted for a while and some new clothes. Jaime gave Bart a new pair of sneakers and a gift card to his favorite restaurant.

Bart got up to start cleaning up the wrapping paper when Jaime stopped him.

"Wait Bart, I have another present for you." Jaime said, nervously.

Bart's eyes lit up, "Really!"

Jaime paused for a second, petrified. His brain started playing all types of cataclysmic scenarios. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Bart, these last five years together have been some of the happiest of my life. I love you so much that I can't even express it properly. I just hope that I have and will be able to prove it to you. So Bart, Cariño." Jaime pulled a small silver ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Bart stared at him in shock, trying to process what was happening. After a few seconds a massive grin broke out across his face.

"Well this is awkward," Bart pulled out a similar silver band, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Jaime let out a shocked laugh, staring into the eyes of the man in front of him. He cupped Bart's face in his hands and kissed him gently. 

They stayed like that for a while before pulling back. They rested their foreheads together and whispered one word at the same time.

"Yes."


End file.
